


Truths

by WatchforWitches



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Truth Serum, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: He was just trying to get in my head.""Well did he?" Alec asked then, voice serious, "Get in your head I mean?"Magnus chuckles at this, "My head is a very hard place to get into."ORA warlock at Pandemonium spikes Alec's drink with a truth serum.





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, still chipping away at Whumptober. This one is for the prompt Laced Drink, which I finally got to the point where I didn't hate the final result. These will probably take me into Novemeber a little bit but I am determined to finish the challenge! I hope you enjoy!

The man would not leave Magnus alone. He was glamourous, dressed to the nines and clearly thinking very highly of himself. He was a fellow warlock and was far too handsy for Magnus’ taste, who was just trying to get himself something to drink. “Why don’t we just have some fun?” 

“No thank you,” Magnus insisted, “My boyfriend will be back over here shortly, and I would appreciate if you left me alone.” 

The man laughed, “The shadowhunter? You’re far too pretty to be stupid enough to think that he could possibly want you for more than an escape from the Clave’s rulings.” 

“Your wrong,” Magnus insisted, “You don’t know anything about him, that’s not true.” 

The man continues to laugh, “Well it’s funny that you’d say that. Whatever fruity drink he has right now will give you the real truths about him.” 

Magnus whirls on the man in an instant, “What have you done?” 

“Oh please,” he says simply, “A little truth serum never hurt anyone.” 

Magnus puts his own drink down heavily and pushes the man away, making his way through the crowd of Pandemonium to Alec. Once he reaches the shadowhunter he takes the drink in one hand and snaps with another and in a flurry of magic it's gone. "Hey why'd you do that?" Alec's voice was lighter than normal, but he wasn't slurring or stumbling so Magnus hoped a truth serum is all it really was. 

"We have to leave now," Magnus took his arm and led him out of the crowd of dancing bodies, and to the back doors of the club. Making a portal, he takes both of them back to his own loft. 

"Magnus what's wrong?" Alec demanded once they were through the portal into Magnus' living room.

"A warlock man spiked your drink with truth serum," Magnus admits, "I didn't know until he told me and you had already had most of it. I didn't want to be there when it took effect." 

"Is this a 'ask me a question and I can't lie' truth serum, or a 'will randomly spout whatever is on my mind or random secrets' truth serum?" Alec asked, eyebrow raised. 

Magnus shook his head, "I don't know it depends on the strength of it. He made it seem like the latter." 

Alec’s eyes widen ever so slightly, but enough that Magnus notices the change, can see the panic. It’s enough for Magnus’ own nerves to ignite, hearing the words of doubt planted in his head by the mysterious warlock. “You don’t have to stay here,” Magnus tells him, “If you want to go back to the institute I will make you a portal.” 

“No,” Alec shakes his head, “No that’s okay. I’d rather be here than anywhere else.” 

His eyes moved to Magnus in a way that tells him it’s already taken affect. “Okay,” Magnus clapped his hands together, moving to his drink cart, “Well, I promise not to ask you anything incriminating then, how about that?” 

“Yeah,” Alec follows, sitting awkwardly at the edge of the couch, “Deal.” 

Magnus busies himself by pouring whiskey into a short glass, proud of how steady his hands remain. It was only his fourth date with Alec, he had tried so hard to let things be easy, to not crowd Alec with anything that might be too much for him. Somehow this anonymous warlock in his own club had thrown a wrench into everything, and Magnus just hoped Alec wouldn’t freak out. “Drink?” He tips the bottle neck to Alec as an offering. 

“I’m good,” Alec holds up a hand to which Magnus shrugs and puts it down. 

The two sit next to each other on the couch and Magnus can’t stand the way the awkward silence settles over them. Just last week they had sat in the same places in silence for hours and it had been easy and enjoyable. Now it felt like the air in the room was stifling and Magnus drank his whiskey too fast and ran out of things to do with his hands. “Why did he decide to lace my drink?” Alec asked suddenly, turning to look at Magnus. 

Magnus himself sighed wearily, he considered lying, it wasn’t like he was the one under the truth spell after all. But he figured there was little point to such a white lie, and told him the truth. “He was just trying to get to me, play mind games. He wanted me to, I don't know, pay attention to him, hook up with him. He was sleazy. I told him I had a boyfriend and he laughed and said that a shadowhunter couldn't possibly commit to a warlock, and that you were only around me for a fun time. He was just trying to get in my head." 

"Well did he?" Alec asked then, voice serious, "Get in your head I mean?" 

Magnus chuckles at this, "My head is a very hard place to get into." 

"But you don't believe what he said, right?" Alec sounds genuinely worried now, and Magnus feels his heart speed up. 

"No of course," he brushes it off, "He was just a jerk, I already said." 

"Good," Alec said then, relaxing a bit, "That's good. I hope you don't believe him because you are handsome and kind and charming and perfect, and I don't want anyone messing around in the head of the guy I love." 

The room was once again plunged into silence, only this time the air wasn't awkward as much as it was charged. Magnus didn't know what he could possibly say in the wake of that, but knew it wasn't a lie either. Alec looked relaxed, then his eyes widened in horror and realization of what he had said, then he was covering his red face in his hands. "I can't believe I just said that, I'm so sorry, oh my god." 

"Why are you sorry?" Magnus asked, "It's alright." 

"That wasn't exactly the big confession I was aiming for," Alec admits, voice muffled by his hands. 

Laughing, Magnus grabs Alec's wrists, twisting to better face the shadowhunter. "Hey, come out of there," he tugs Alec's hands from his face, a smile twisting its way up his face. "Alexander." 

Alec slowly lowers his hands, but he's looking down and won't meet Magnus' eyes. "You stupid Nephilim," Magnus tuts, lifting Alec's chin to kiss him softly, "I love you too." 

Alec does look up at that,"You do?" 

"Of course," Magnus laughs, "How could I not?" 

Alec merely shrugs that the question and Magnus shakes his head. Of course he loves Alec, of course. Alec seems satisfied with the answer and moves to lay against Magnus' arm. "One question though," Magnus asks, teasing tone in his voice, "Did you really have a crush on Raphael when you were a kid?" 

"Yes," Alec answers immediately, then face palms again and sighs, "I hate truth potions. That was a long time ago." 

"And adorable," Magnus quips, laughing at Alec's embarrassment. "Raphael is very prickly though, and hates shadowhunters." 

"Good!" Alec defends loudly, "I don't like him either!" 

Magnus laughs loudly at that. Yes, this was going to be a fun evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are all welcome and greatly appreciated! <33


End file.
